


Obedience

by Soulstoned



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azula Wins AU, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Firebending & Firebenders, Post-Canon, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: In an alternate universe where Azula won, she enjoys some time with her consort.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).

Azula looks down at Ty Lee as she kneels in place at the foot of her throne. It took some time and a bit of training, but eventually Ty Lee learned where she truly belongs.

Flames dance toward Ty Lee, always stopping just short before curving around her. Azula watches as beads of sweat drip down her face from the close heat of the flames, but to her credit she doesn't flinch. Exercises in trust and obedience such as this one are common between them after the betrayal several years ago that nearly cost Azula her throne.

With a wave of her hand, Azula extinguishes the flames. This has gone on long enough and she is beginning to get bored. She motions for Ty Lee to move forward as she spreads her legs and lifts her robes slightly, guiding Ty Lee to where she wants her most. She is grateful that the guards posted outside the door know not to allow any interruptions while she is with her consort. A consort that she had to fight to be allowed to have, with many of her former advisors insisting that she take a male lover to produce an heir. It only took a few charred corpses in the city square to put an end to that.

"Hands behind your back," Azula says as Ty Lee does as she is told, holding both hands behind her back as she leans in for a taste. The position can't be comfortable, but Ty Lee's comfort is not her concern right now. If she does well there will be time for a reward later.

Azula leans back in her throne as Ty Lee’s skilled tongue explores her folds, circling around her clit and dipping just barely inside her cunt before going back to swiping against her clit. She looks down at Ty Lee holding her position as she pleasures her and can’t help but feel impressed at her skill and devotion. As she feels her orgasm building she decides to indulge in some physical affection, gently placing her hand on Ty Lee’s head for a moment before tangling her fingers in the other woman’s ponytail to hold her in place as her orgasm washes over her.

She takes a moment to catch her breath and drop her robes back down to cover herself. “You may stand,” she says to Ty Lee, watching as the other woman tries not to grimace as she rises to her feet after so many hours on her knees. “Let’s go to the bedroom, I believe it is time for your reward.”


End file.
